


Shot Through the Heart

by Glorious_Morning



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, I honestly felt bad for Saihara when writing this, Laser Tag, Light Angst, Love Confessions, poor kid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-06 19:51:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17946044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glorious_Morning/pseuds/Glorious_Morning
Summary: Harukawa was not entire sure how her friends managed to convince her to play such a childish game. Maybe it was the constant pestering from them for her to do something. Or, maybe it was just the longing to participate in activities she missed from her youth.In any case, she was already regretting choosing to play laser tag.-=(+)=-Harukawa is invited to play laser tag with her friends. She starts panicking as it reminds her of her past as an assassin, but it all works out in the end.





	Shot Through the Heart

Harukawa was not entire sure how her friends managed to convince her to play such a childish game. Maybe it was the constant pestering from them for her to do something. Or, maybe it was just the longing to participate in activities she missed from her youth.

 

In any case, she was already regretting choosing to play laser tag.

 

It was her and 5 others: Chabashira, Yumeno, Shirogane, Saihara, and Momota. They had all crowded into the second male’s car (much to Chabashira’s displeasure) and had set off around 8:30 in the morning just to get there before 10. The ride was silent other than Momota’s words of encouragement to everyone and the ten-ish minute rant from Shirogane about an anime she recently watched.

 

They got there right when the place opened and instantly filed in. The woman who was currently working there greeted them with a kind smile. She led them to a room full of equipment.

 

“You put the vests on like this,” she explained while demonstrating with Yumeno. It was really simple; Harukawa was almost offended at the fact an explanation was needed. She slipped into her own vest with a sigh.

 

Momota, however, struggled with his. “Yo, Harumaki,” he called out to the brunette. “Come help me with this, will you?” Harukawa simply rolled her eyes at the nickname and his stupidity and walked behind him to attach the strap. She hesitated before stepping away from him and felt her face heat up from how close she had gotten just a few seconds ago.

 

_ Right, that’s why I came. For him. _

 

Quickly looking away before the encroaching blush could be noticed, she focused her attention on the the worker as she explained other rules. Apparently, this was one of the places where you could give yourself a nickname. Harukawa went to plug one in for her. She bit her lip and plugged in “Harumaki” with a silent glance in Momota’s direction

 

“When you’re shot, the attacker’s name will show up on the little display on your gun,” the woman explained. “And when you shoot someone, it will say who you shot!” She concluded with the rules of the game. No climbing the walls. No running. The usual rules in a place like that. The group picked up their guns. Harukawa’s grip tightened on impulse; guns were easy to use, to her, even these. And with that, they were casted into the darkness.

 

The game was relatively calm, a shout or two piercing the darkness. The brunette crept through the darkness as if this was a mission from her past as an assassin. A shiver went down her spine at the thought. She set herself up in a secluded area, peeking over a small wall just in time to hear a shout.

 

The voice, coming a bit left, screamed, “Keep away from Yumeno-san, you menace!” A moment later, the sound of one of the laser guns being shot followed by- presumably Saihara’s- startled shout. Harukawa aimed in that direction and fired.

 

**YOU SHOT A_QUEEN.**

 

She had to keep a chuckle in at the nickname as she slunk off to a new position.

 

The game continued for a while, yet the ex-assassin’s anxiety rose more and more. The darkness, the shouts, and the feeling of the weapon in her hand were too much. All she could think off was before she had met everyone and made a living off of murder. She gripped at the trigger and turned the corner, only to come face to face with Momota. She just knew it was him even in the dark. His presence was familiar. Comforting even when they were almost five feet apart. She should have shot him and ran before he noticed her, but in her head was the thought on how easy it would be for him to die, if this had been real. It scared her, and her body started to act on this feeling before her brain could register it.

 

One moment she was rushing at him, and the next her lips were on his. They were soft and tasted slightly like oranges. Harukawa instantly moved away, her fingers brushing against her now unoccupied lips. She wanted to kiss him again.

 

She could not tell in the dark, but Harukawa knew that he must be equally shocked. She shot him and ran, ignoring the words on her screen and the pounding of her heart.

 

The game ended without any other problems. The leaderboard showed:

 

**1st: Harumaki - 167 points**

**2nd: A_Queen - 143 points**

**3rd: Shiroganya - 130 points**

**4th: Luminary -112 points**

**5th: Sherlock - 97 points**

**6th: Magic - 5 points**

 

Harukawa gave herself a pat on the back; her win was well earned. Her prize was a dumb neon-colored t-shirt with the laser tag place’s logo; she would never wear it even if she had no other clothes to wear. The group then headed to the arcade next door. The brunette stayed as far from Momota as she could, unable to hide her reddened face other than with her hands, which would mean she would not be able to see. While everyone went off to play, she stood near the little snack bar with an embarrassed sigh.

 

“Harumaki,” the purple-haired man called out, startling her. He seemed just as awkward as he approached her. “I noticed you, uh, used that as your nickname for the game!” She simply nodding, not trusting her voice to stay steady if she spoke. Her heart felt like it would burst out of her chest at any minute. It was surprising that he couldn’t hear it.

 

Momota scratched the back of his head. Harukawa looked over at him and they made eye contact. God, she could not even look at him anymore without thinking about it!

 

Suddenly, he blurted out, “I know it was you back there. You.. You did that.”

 

The brunette swallowed and asked, “Did what?”

 

“T-The kiss! You kissed me during the game. And then shot me.”

 

“Idiot, you couldn’t have seen in there,” she refuted, glancing to watch Shirogane, who was currently challenging Saihara to a dance off. “I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

 

Momota put a hand on her shoulder. It felt clammy, even through her clothes. She stiffened. “My display said it was you.  _ Harumaki shot you. _ ” 

 

Of course he would know it was her from that! How could she forget? Harukawa opened her mouth to apologize to him but was quickly shushed by the familiar taste of oranges. It was sweet, but she was too overwhelmed with shock to return the kiss. After a minute, the two parted, and Momota’s hand slowly wrapped around her own.

 

“W-Why?” she stuttered, ruby irises locking onto their connected hands. It was warm and welcoming.

 

“I’ve wanted to for a while,” he explained, letting out a nervous chuckle. “Come on, even heroes can have trouble when it comes to asking someone out!”

 

“You’re an idiot,” Harukawa muttered, but she was smiling.

 

“I am not!” She laughed. “I’m serious!” he tried again, putting his free hand on his hip. 

 

After a few more minutes of friendly banter, Momota gave her another kiss. The two, hand-in-hand, walked to find a new game to play. Together.

**Author's Note:**

> This isn’t my best work, but here you go! I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
